<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Moment Before The Wedding by casismymrdarcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323053">A Moment Before The Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy'>casismymrdarcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Wedding Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a surprise for Castiel before their wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel Wedding Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Moment Before The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>small ficlet inspired from Chad Lindberg twitter shenanigans</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Castiel was staring at his ties trying to decide which one to wear, when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it up, it was Dean, smiling and looking dashing in his suits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, we’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding,” Castiel said while frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cas? When did you ever follow the rules? Angel and human are not supposed to get married either but here we are,” Dean chuckled. Castiel considered this for a while and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true. So, why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...can I steal you for a moment?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to steal me Dean, I’m already yours,” Castiel said with a small smile. A hint of blushed forming on Dean’s face, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before getting his next words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have grabbed your face and kissed you senseless right now, but that’s gonna have to wait,” Dean said while putting his hand out waiting for Castiel (who now also blushed furiously) to hold it. They held hands for a while before Dean pulled him along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?” Castiel asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, but now we need to keep quiet,” Dean gave a cheeky smile before facing forward. They maneuvered around the Roadhouse, Dean was  determined to avoid others from seeing them. There were some close calls, Ash and Gabriel almost ran into them before they quickly ducked behind the fence, they heard Jo and Charlie coming around the corner, chatting amicably, before Dean pulled him the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, they reached the spot behind the Roadhouse with a bunch of trees, heading towards a particularly tall tree. Castiel noticed something was carved on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D + C” with a heart shape circle around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it? I know it’s lame but we never got to do this cheesy shits- you know for dating and stuff- because we’re too busy saving the world and whatever- I thought we could have this- for the memory- one last thing before..well..getting married,” Dean said, blushing furiously, hand rubbing behind his neck, eyes averting Castiel’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like it? I</span>
  <em>
    <span> love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it Dean,” Castiel said, hand tracing the carving, before looking at Dean, “I love it just like</span>
  <em>
    <span> I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Castiel, grinning so wide, before hugging him,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too Cas,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean whispered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>